


Decagon Love

by GelchanMuki16



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Harem, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelchanMuki16/pseuds/GelchanMuki16
Summary: Reverse Harem that Ayano DIDN'T ask for!In which the rivals are guys and all Ayano wants is to be left alone...





	1. Chapter 1

Senpai

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!" Was all Ayano have in mind as she ran out of her home faster than a race car with toast in her mouth. 

If only she didn't daydream of her future husband last night she wouldn't have slept late and wake up late!

"Now I'm starting to wish mom and dad are home" She thought bitterly.

As she shoves her toast down her mouth and run, she hits on something and fell to the concrete street of the neighborhood on her butt. She groaned as she grabbed her head. She doesn't feel emotions but that doesn't stop her from feeling physical pain. She muttered a "What hit me?" With her mouth still full from the toast that was unsuccessfully swallowed.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Came from a worried and panicked voice.

"So it was a someone" Ayano thought and looks up. And what she saw made her eyes wide and her mouth slightly hung open. The boy standing in front of her, is the same boy she daydream about last night! His shiny black hair and his eyes! Oh his eyes are black but warm and gentle! And his hand is right in front of her. He taught her something today, something she taught she's incapable of...feeling emotion...a longing, a craving...love.

It took Ayano a while to realize she almost drooling toast that is still in her mouth, due to that, she forcibly swallowed her toasted and stood up, straightening herself up.

"I'm so sorry! I was late and I ran and I didn't see you there!" He panicked.

"I-its okay! I understand" Ayano stuttered before thinking "I never stuttered before! He manage to make me stutter!?"

"Are you sure? Isn't there something I could do to make it up for you?" He asked.

"No need! I'm Ayano Aishi" Ayano said and extended her hand out. He smiled, it was the greatest thing that Ayano have ever seen. Her heart fluttered and stomach twisted in ways she didn't was possible and her mind clouded by him.

"Oh! I'm-" Right before he could finish and held her hand. A voice yelled from across:

"YOU DUMBASS WE'RE LATE!!!" An angry voice shrilled startling both Ayano and the boy. The boy pulled his hand back and turned his back on Ayano but brushing very lightly against Ayano's hand making her feel like a volt of electricity ran throughout her body making her shiver in delight.

Then a boy stomped towards them with an angry expression on his face.

Ayano assumed the voice they heard belonged to him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayano discovers who's voice it belongs to...

Then a boy stomped towards them with an angry expression on his face.

Ayano assumed the voice they heard belonged to him...

The boy about their age stopped in front of them, arms crossed and looking very pissed. He have rich, reddish-orange hair that fades to a lighter shade, fluffy and slightly curled framing his face, his amber eyes unique but blazing with irritation and wearing the same uniform the boy is wearing. Oh, and he's wearing a pink scarf with white polka dots with a red string ribbon at the end.

"Oh I'm sorry Osamu-kun! You see, I bump into someone and-" Before he could finish:

"Oh shut it!" The boy, Osamu, snapped making Ayano feel something burn within her.

"What is this feeling?"

"Always making excuses! And now I'm late!" Osamu exclaimed.

"Why didn't you go by yourself then?" Her Senpai, Taro is it?, said.

"Oh so you're blaming me?!" Osamu said making Taro raise his hands up in the air and wave it defensively.

"No! No! I'm not! Okay I'm sorry! Let's go!" Taro apologized. But really, he has nothing to apologize for "And before I forgot! This is-"

"Is this..."

Osamu's eyes landed on Ayano, his eyes widened, his face red.

"So you're the one who got him late?! Well thanks a lot dummy! And now I'm late! Come on Taro!" Osamu snapped at her. His face red as a tomato. For some reason, Ayano thinks its not from anger...

Osamu grabbed roughly Taro by the arm and stomped away in anger, not even hearing Taro's protests and yelps in pain.

"Rage?"

Ayano never expect to learn two emotions in one day. But her rage boils down every inch of her being. She wants to yell at him for yelling at Senpai...She wants to hurt him for hurting Senpai. But she doesn't know what to do, for now, she's late for school now.

From another neighborhood...

As the two boys left and when Osamu finally stopped dragging a now hurt Taro. Osamu put his hands on his knees and panted, face burning red and his back turned from Taro. 

"Hey? Why'd you stop?" Taro whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Osamu said, shivering a bit as he remembered her.

"Well you would've know if only you didn't-" Before Taro could finish Osamu snapped

"Just tell me!" as he twists his body around to face Taro.

"Okay! Okay! Her name is Ayano Aishi!" Taro said.

"What do you know about her?" Osamu asked. Taro raised an eyebrow questioning his best friend's question.

"How should I know? I just bumped into her!" Taro said. Osamu frowned, looking very disappointed. 

"Do you know where she lives?" Osamu asked, calmly this time. Taro's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"What does 'I just bumped into her' didn't he understand" Taro thought. Not wanting to play twenty questions, Taro diverts Osamu's attention somewhere else.

"Aren't we late?" Taro said and Osamu snapped out of it. That did the trick.

"You're right! Come on dummy!" Osamu barked before jogging towards the path to their school.

"And he's back" Taro rolled his eyes and followed his demanding friend.

One thing was in Osamu's head...that girl, Ayano Aishi...

He sighed realizing he might not see her any time soon or never at all. He wished he wasn't rude to her.

He cringed at that thought.

What he didn't expect was seeing that girl in the school he is in. You have no idea how he reacted.


	3. Anju Odayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a boy thought Ayano is lonely...

A black haired girl whose hair is in a ponytail is sitting alone on a bench far from the fountain in which where the social butterflies are hanging around in a circle gossiping whatever comes up. As they chattered senselessly, she just sit there alone and sinking herself in her thoughts.

Ayano didn't how it happened, it just did. She now found herself being "friends" with Osamu, the jerk who kept yelling Senpai over a week ago. She endured his scolding and dragging her anywhere he wants to go just because she wants information from him about Senpai. If you want to know why she isn't asking Info-chan for info about Senpai its because Info-chan said this is her future husband and that she should find out herself. She also said it was precautionary measure in case Ayano gets jealous. Also because Info-chan wants to torture Ayano in the most indirect way as possible.

Today, he is absent for getting punched on the face *cough*hestartedit*cough* only because a guy complimented her to being pretty...in fact, last week was very eventful, apart from doing the things he wants, he always gets into fights at guys whoever nears her, and he kept saying he never likes her ulbut he continues to cling to her...Their relationship begins to feel weird. Sigh. Oh well.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice about the squealing of girls and the sound of footsteps approaching her way.

"Hello"

Ayano snapped out of her thoughts and turns her head to see a kind face with an even kinder green eyes looking down her. He wears the usual school uniform but he wears a pastel green stripped handkerchief tied over his milk chocolate brown hair and pastel green stripped apron tied around his waist with the top of the apron which covers his chest is undone and hung limply over his waist. His arms are behind him but he is clearly holding a basket and in it are...cookies?

"Uh..."

"Hi! I'm Anju Odayaka! I hope you don't mind me sitting here, would you?" He, Anju asked hopefully. She wanted to say no but Ayano has an image to keep up, so she slightly nodded and slid across the bench to give space for Anju to sit on.

"Thank you" Anju beamed as hsets the basket at the corner on the bench and sat down, he smiles happily and have his hands on his knees. Ayano didn't mind him too much but she wished it was Senpai and not this guy. She is slightly turned away from him but she can see from her peripheral vision he is looking at her.

After a few moments of awkward silence he finally open his mouth and said:

"Are you okay? I see you here all alone and you seem to stay out of everything and I thought...You're sad so...I thought you would like some company" He chirped earning a "Huh?" From Ayano as she turns her face with confusion plastered on his face.

"I hope you're not creep out or something, I just want to help" He said.

"..." Ayano remained silent. Due to that, Anju faltered a bit before grabbing his basket that was sitting beside him.

"I made cookies!" He grinned as he held up the basket he was holding earlier and its filled with a fresh batch of cookies. Ayano, not caring she would upset him but due to her to keep up as a normal school girl, she forces an almost real smile and took a chocolate chip cookie from his basket and bit on it. She'll admit it, it taste incredible, she wish she have this ability to cook for her Senpai. She let's out a dreamy look.

"Is it good?" Anju asked hopefully.

"Hm? Oh! Yes! Its more than good! It's incredible" Ayano said, what she said is true but the emotion of her voice is forced. Anju blushed and grinned.

"Aw shucks! Its nothing!" Anju said as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. This didn't got unnoticed to Ayano and she felt like that the same look she have when she have met Senpai.

"So, uh, if need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you and if need to find me, I'm at the Cooking Club" Anju said, the blush never leaving his face. Ayano narrowed her eyes at him. Until it hits her.

"Oh! You're the Cooking Club President!" Ayano said.

"So you heard about me?" Anju asked, his blushed darkening.

"Yes, You were absent last week because you just got home from a show called...Food Fight was it?" Ayano said.

"Yes! You watched it?" Anju asked.

"Not really, I'm not a television kind of person but I do know you won" Ayano said. Anju smiled, finally! A person who will treat normally and his blush grew even more.

"Really? Uh, y-you know I wouldn't mind making the same food I cooked on the show for you" Anju stuttered.

"Where did that came from?" Ayano asked herself.

"Ah, no please, its embarrassing" Ayano said.

"No, no, I don't mind at all" Anju persist.

"No, just no, okay?" Ayano said.

"O-okay" Anju said shakily said and he looked down. Ayano felt guilty knowing this guy came to her sweet and friendly and she just upset him on the day they met.

"Hey" Ayano said "I don't mind, its just its embarrassing and people would get ideas"

"Okay" Anju said understandingly "But that won't stop me from cooking for you!" He beamed.

Man, this guy's persistent"

"Okay, I look forward to it" Ayano smiled. Anju grinned and held basket towards her.

"Here, these are for you" Anju said and Ayano reluctantly took it. She hugged it on her chest and looked down, this is filled not only with cookies of different types but also have muffins, cupcakes, other pastries and some candy like lollipop shaped into a flower with a blue note saying "Cheer up". Ayano stood up and bowed. She maybe emotionless but she still grew up respecting people when necessary.

"Thank you" Ayano bowed and Anju stood up.

"No need for formalities" Anju said waving his hands in the air. She stood up straight and smiled.

Then the bell ringed.

"Dummy where are you?!" Osamu yelled.

"Doesn't this guy have respect or something?"

"There you are! Let's go before you get us late, again" Osamu scolded but then he saw the basket of goods in Ayano's arms and saw Anju. He glared at him as well.

"Say you're that Anju the girls kept squealing about" Osamu sneered.

"Yes but-" Anju is cut off.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than being with Yan-chan" Osamu said.

"Yan-chan? Oh you see" Osamu tilted his head until he realized Yan-chan is the girl he was talking to just now.

"Shut up! Let's go Yan-chan!" Osamu said before gripping her upper arm and dragged her towards the entrance leading to the hallway. Anju stood there in shock ad before sharing his head and snapped out of it.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Anju called out hands on his mouth like a microphone.

"Ayano Aishi!" Ayano said as she leans her head at the entrance to see him.

"Let's go!" Osamu barked as he pushed her in until their silhouettes vanished.

"Remember Aya-chan, Onee-chan is here!" Anju called out again. His face burning red before realizing he's the only one left in the plaza...which means he's late for class and exclaimed "Where did everybody go?!" and ran to his classroom.

At the hallway...

"Onee-chan?!" Osamu asked, stopping mid-way at the almost empty hallway.

"I can explain" Ayano said, voice emotionless and dead.

"And this?" Osamu swiped the basket out of her hands, Ayano didn't protest.

"That too" Ayano said.

Osamu rolled his eyes and dropped the basket of goods on a nearby trashcan. Ayano's eye twitched. She doesn't understand why he is so possessive of her. As he walked along, she took out the basket out, goods still in tact, and then Ryuto walked by and slammed the basket on his chest.

"Here! Give me the basket later" Ayano demanded before jogging up to Osamu before he could scold her.

"Sweet!" Ryuto exclaimed and munch down on the muffin. Pippi looking upset and jealous until Ryutp approached her and offered her some making Pippi blush.

At Anju's classroom...

Anju, for some reason,couldn't pay attention to his class. His mind is clouded with Ayano, he can't stop thinking about her. Until he was scolded by the teacher and snapped out of it. After class, he was at his girlish pink club, sitting alone on the table with his elbow propped up on the table hand on his cheek and tinking what food should he whip up for Ayano.

He daydreamed about her that he didn't notice a presence lingering in his club.

"Hey" An emotionless voice said. He jumped and let out a short yelp and fell to the ground. He looked up to see Ayano and he blushed before panicking to get up.

"Hello Aya-chan! You have something to talk about" Anju said, body in perfect posture and grinning.

"No" Ayano said. Anju faltered a bit.

"I came to return this" Ayano said and hands out his basket.

"Oh, thank you" Anju blinked, the basket is clean.

"You're welcome" Ayano said.

"I'll be going now" She said before turning away.

"Wait don't you want to stay?" Anju panicked.

"I can't, Osamu-kun will yell at me" Ayano said, facing him slightly.

"That's not right" Anju shook his head, a boy yelling at a pretty girl like Ayano, that's not right at all "If you like, you can join the club". Ayano blinked and remains silent for bit before opening her mouth:

"I'll think about it" 

"Okay! Sure! I'll be waiting" Anju said and Ayano gave him a short nod and left.

Anju faltered his perfect posture and slumped on a chair and groaned loudly.

"Please join!" Anju muffled in his arm.

"Uh, Anju-kun?" Yuma Hina, the yellows haired social butterfly, asked. Anju lift his head up.

"Hm? Oh, right" Anju got up and gets ready for the today's club activities.

He sighs dreamily in hopes he will she Ayano in his club.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you guys not comment?...


	4. Kazuhiko Sunobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano doesn't know how or why but she finds herself in the club room with a pompous ass...

Ayano didn't know or why she got here but for some reason, she found herself in the Drama Club with the pompous snob Kazuhiko Sunobu. 

"How did I get here again?" She asked herself and flashback played in her mind.

Flashback...

She remembered female classmates and schoolmates fussing and waiting over the gate, something about a guy who returned from abroad from a musical. Ayano usually ignores these kinds of senselessness but she found herself angry when one of the girls compared her Senpai to the guy they are waiting and fussing over, something about the guy being much handsome than her Senpai. 

Oh and Osamu is late due to another injury, except this time its a broken arm from a fist fight and Anju greeted her with a Tupperware of brownies and fixed her hair for her before going back to his club. Ayano was sure her hair was fine.

She stood far behind the crowd, arms crossed, and face stoic. She swung her body slightly as she waits. Then the moment of truth has arrived. A boy with a flash of purple and the girls went crazy. Ayano was unable to see his face. Ayano just stood there, flinching at the screeching of the small crowd of school girls. 

Much to her surprise, the girls made way and saw the boy walking up to her. She can see he have royal purple hair, a drill ponytail over his shoulder, wearing the usual uniform except he is also wearing a high collar, royal purple cape with green leaves and red rose embroidery with a rose holding his cape close at the collar, his eyes are purple and his features strong and handsome, he looks perfect for an actor or model.

He stopped right in front of her and both of them stared at each other.

"Move! Peasant! Can't you see I'm walking here?! Unless you want me to have you punished!" He said. Ayano's eyes narrowed at him.

"A simple 'excuse me' would suffice" Ayano scolded, emotionless but strong.

"You dare talk back to me!? The soon to be king of all actors!" Ayano felt her eyebrow twitched at his exclamation. Not wanting to deal with him anymore, she moved aside.

"See! Now that's a good peasant" He sneered.

"I'm not doing this because you told me so" Ayano said.

"Oh I think you are" He said before walking away with the crowd of girls following him.

Then hand was roughly grabbing her shoulder and forcing to turn. It was Osamu with a cast on his arm and eyes blazing with fury.

"Is it what I think it is?" Osamu demanded.

"What?" Ayano asked, not sure what he's referring to.

"There! Just now! He was being rude to you" Osamu exclaimed.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter"  Ayano shrugged but that didn't can Osamu at all.

"No it isn't! I'll beat him up" Osamu declared. Luckily the gym teacher didn't hear him.

"Easy there Osamu-kun, the last thing you need is a wheelchair and beside your arm is still healing" Ayano said.

"Bah! I can still beat him Yan-chan. A-and I'm not doing because I like you or something! Humph! Dummy!" Osamu flustered, Ayano simply rolled her eyes.

"Aya-chan are you okay?" Anju called out as he ran towards her before holding her shoulders and looked at her face with worry. The worry on his face looks more than just brotherly worry but Ayano didn't catch that.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Ayano said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Anju-kun, I'm fine! Now let go" Ayano said, putting effort to make her voice sound alive.

"Oh sorry, its just...a lot girls got their broken hearts from Kazuhiko-kun" Anju said.

"Kahuziko?" Ayano asked.

"You don't know him? He is Drama Club president and the greatest young actor throughout Japan! In fact, he just returned home from a play in America!" Anju explained.

"Oh I remember him. He's a snob" Osamu sneered.

"Oh don't be harsh Osamu-kun" Anju said earning a silent stare from both Osamu and Ayano.

"Okay maybe he is, just a bit but now let's be glad Ayano didn't have her heart broken from him" Anju said.

"But I'm not" Ayano said.

"Of course you aren't! You're a very strong girl Aya-chan" Anju cooed as he pinched her cheek and Osamu swat his hand away. Anju retrieved his hand and rubbed gently and pouted. Ayano gave Osamu a scolding look and all Osamu did was raise his hands as if he's surrendering. And then the bell ringed.

End of flashback...

No wait, that wasn't the reason how she got there that was how she met him! Ayano narrowed her eyes and focused more as she ignores Kazuhiko performing on the stage, something about Romeo and Juliet, and there the only ones in the the auditorium/gym. And then another flashback played on her head.

Flashback...Again...

Once class ended, Ayano walked down the busy corridors. Alone. Not that she wasn't used to it, its just ever since she met Osamu and Anju, they both have keeping her company ever since despite Osamu's death glares to a nervous Anju, they manage to get along. Speaking of which, Osamu is stuck at his classroom and is scolded by the teacher when he forgot to make his assignments and Anju is needed by his kouhais whom he sees as his sisters.

Ayano leans at the door frame, casually acting like she's reading the posters pinned on the bulletin posted at each side of the door. This door is no ordinary door, it is the door leading to the fountain...to where Senpai sits and reads his book silently. She sighs at the sight of him. Then suddenly he looks up and looks at her direction, Ayano let's out a silent yelp and hid behind the wall, out of his sight. With that, Senpai directs his eyes back to his book. Ayano sighed in relief and then leaves, walking down the hallway leading to the stairs. She's lucky no one saw her but she won't risk her luck and decides to play safe before she is finally ready to talk to Senpai.

As she walks along, she daydreams about Senpai. About his dark yet brilliant eyes, shiny black hair, his kind smile, oh! How she wish that smile is directed to her! She smiled mentally and loses herself once more in this little dream until she saw a familiar crowd of girls and a purple cape covering the back of a boy. Ayano stops, as if on cue, the boy, Kazuhiko turn his head around looking confused before his face seemed to relax at her sight along with a smile tugged on his lips. He turns his entire body, completely facing her and begins walking up to her. Not wanting to deal with him right now, Ayano steps aside but he stopped right in front of her, face still relaxed and smiling, his arms folded behind like earlier. Ayano stood there on silence and decides that nothing is happening she turns away.

"No! Wait!" Kazuhiko said and Ayano turns back to face him.

"What is it?"

"Ugh! Don't you want to hear what I have to say for you?"

"Just say it"

He sighed and bows his and sticks his arm out of hi L's back and held something in front of Ayano's face. A red rose.

"For you my dear~" he sang.

"..." Ayano stared wide eyed at this scene before her.

"What are you waiting for? Take it" Kazuhiko said, patience wavering in his voice. Ayano reluctantly takes it but avoids brushing her skin against his.

"Ugh? Thanks" Ayano said, though emotionless, she somehow felt herself confused.

"Ugh! That's all you have to say?! I don't do this to anyone just in case you don't know!" He said dramatically as well as his hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry but I don't normally encounter these" Ayano said. He gasped dramatically.

"Then you don't know anything at all!?" Kazuhiko exclaimed loudly before calming down and say "Don't worry! As an expert of acting, I shall teach you!"

"What?" Ayano said. He didn't reply but he did grab her wrist and dragged her, passing through the crowd of girls and few turns from the corridors and stopped in front of a door. 

You have no idea how Ayano desperately tries to pry her wrist from his grip when went against it not wanting Kazuhiko to throw a fit.

"I don't normally invite commoners here, so consider yourself lucky" Kazuhiko winked.

"By commoners you mean non-memebers?" Ayano asked.

"Correct but I like to call them commoners for they don't have the talent or worth to enter my fabulous abode" Kazuhiko said as he opens the door and enters with Ayano following behind him with one thing in her mind:

"Great. Now I'm stuck a pompous, snobbish himedere"

Kazuhiko guided Ayano to stand on the center of the club and he went over the corner grabbing what seems to be a script and making his way back to her then hands out a copy for Ayano which she took, despite the confusion and irritation she have, she decides to play along in hopes he will leave alone eventually.

End of flashback...for real this time...

Ayano came back to reality when she saw snapping fingers in front of her face. Kazuhiko sighed and Ayano raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know you won't be able to join without proper attention miss- Um, I don't know your name-" Kazuhiko is cut off.

"Ayano Aishi" Ayano said, Kazuhiko blinked before smiling.

"You probably heard of me" He said arrogantly.

"No not really" Ayano said.

"What?! Everyone knows me!" He shrieked.

"Everyone but me" Ayano said before thinking "And my family" 

"Uh!" Kazuhiko gasped calms himself by deep breathing before looking calm.

"Well it makes sense now! No wonder you looked like you don't anything!" Kazuhiko exclaimed and Ayano felt her eye twitch. This guy had no idea who he's messing with.

"Its okay! I can teach everything you need to know about acting, drama, and of course! Me" He said.

"I don't think that's necessary" Ayano said.

"Nonsense! Now let's get started! And please pay attention this time" He winked before clearing his throat.

"My love please! I must go! For the country needs me to fight for our freedom!" Kazuhiko said, his facial expression matches the bold tone on his voice as well as his gestures, it made his act look real. Ayano blinked, she have to admit it was impressive...but she bets Senpai is better. Kazuhiko waited patiently as Ayano stared at him blankly. He gestures her script and Ayano looked down and saw what appears to be her line. She still doesn't understand what she needs to do though since she's never been in this situation.

"But what about our love  
Let others fight while you and I escape" Ayano said in her usual voice. Flat, emotionless, and dead.

Kazuhiko frowned and straighten up his posture.

"What was that?!" He demanded.

"My line" She replied. He shooked his head.

"No! No" He clicked his tongue in irritation before going to Ayano.

"This is how you do it" He cleared throat once more "But what about our love?!" He stated, dread present in his voice, his face sad and dramatic, and his gestures looked like he is really that person on the script "Let others fight while you and I escape!" He said as he walked over Ayano ungulfing her in a hug and hunching over, his eyes, expression sad, and her face slightly buried on his neck. Ayano is ready to push him off roughly until:

Bonk! Followed by a shriek and footsteps running over.

And Kazuhiko fell to the floor with a baseball shaped bump on his head with a book next to his head (She assumed that's the one that made the bump on Kazuhiko's head) and Anju kneeling next to him as he helps the fallen and dizzy actor up. She turns around and saw angry, red faced Osamu.

"WHAT WAS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Osamu demanded.

"Don't yell Osamu-kun please" Anju scolded as Kazuhiko finally stands on his own two feet before he shooks his head and finally snapped out of the dizziness.

"YOU!" Kazuhiko said as he point an accusing finger at Osamu who is stomping over the three.

"Yeah its me so?!" Osamu said as he crossed his arms and glared at Kazuhiko. Anju is nervous and Ayano is indifferent.

"Pests like you should be taken care off! Lucky for you, I don't feel like getting in a duel at my first day of school" Kazuhiko spat.

"Oh I'm sorry princey but in case you don't know you are molesting Yan-chan!" Osamu sneered.

"Molesting?! Uh! I would never do such low act! And for your information, me and Ayano-chan are acting!" Kazuhiko yells.

"Liar!" Osamu yells back.

"Why I ought to-!" Kazuhiko is cut off.

"Both of you please! Don't fight in front of Aya-chan!'' Anju scolded, this time he said it strictly and not in pleading tone he used on Osamu whenever he gets on a fight weeks ago. He took a deep breathe before looking calm.

"Now tell me your side of the story Aya-chan" Anju said.

"We were just acting" Ayano said.

"See!" Kazuhiko exclaimed.

"Humph! This better not be a lie! And I'm not doing this because I like you, dummy!" Osamu said.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Kazuhiko scolded.

"Oh like the way you treated Yan-chan this morning?!" Osamu said.

"I- That was this morning and I'm making it up!" Kazuhiko said, his face red from embarrassment and anger building within him.

"Wow Kazuhiko-kun! You don't normally apologize!" Anju exclaims as he fixes Ayano's ponytail. She didn't complain.

"I rarely apologize NOT don't" Kazuhiko said.

"Well, the least you could do is apologize to Osamu-kun for yelling at him" Anju said.

"Me? Apologize to that pest!? Never! And besides, he started it" Kazuhiko said. Anju hummed.

"You're right, Osamu-kun please-" Anju is cut off when:

"I would never apologise to that guy! And who said I started itz he started it because he have his grubby hands all over Yan-chan!" Osamu said.

"My hands are not grubby!" Kahihiko said.

"Okay let's go you two let's go! And I'm sorry for the ruckus we've Kazuhiko-kun!" Anju said before grbbing both of them and pushing them, gently, towards the door.

"Oh! And Ayano-chan!" Kazuhiko called out "You would make a great addition to the Drama Club, let know if you want to join".

Ayano blinked.

"Why you-!" Osamu started but was cut off when:

"Let's go" Anju said as he pushed them out. Kazuhiko blinked, eyes wide before he smiles, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"She will make a great addition for sure!" Kazuhiko thought before doing whatever he does.

Once Osamu, Anju, and Ayano are at the far end of the plaza, Anju gave Osamu a good scolding and Osamu sat on the bench, looking away, arms crossed, and pouting like a toddler as Ayano just stared at the two and had one thing on her mind...

"What the heck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice my grammar (especially missing words and wrong spelling) and I'm sorry for that, I only use my phone and my phone often does funny things...By that I mean, increase the amount of possible errors and I have tendency to miss them. Sorry :(
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and thank you for the comments and kudo you guys left me, it means so much to me :)


	5. Oboro Ruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano finds herself being stalked...

Last week is much more eventful than the other week. Well, we can start by Osamu becoming more hostile, mostly to Kazuhiko, Kazuhiko forcing himself in the trio and saying that the trio needs his glorious-ness", and Anju being the referee and big bro of the group. And Ayano learnt that Anju have limits, she found out when she witnessed him hitting Osamu and Kazuhiko with a rolling pin for fighting and yelled something about "making Ayano upset", she doesn't what that emotion feels like but it seems like something she shouldn't experience...

This week, Ayano heard rumors about the president of the Occult Club returning after 3 weeks of absence. His name is Oboro Ruto. They say he is a creepy and freaky dude but she payed no mind. 

She was able to stalk Senpai but ever since those boys appeared, she's spending lesser time with Senpai since she didn't want to look suspicious. She can ditch Osamu and Kazuhiko for all she cares but its Anju she needs to watch out, Anju is capable noticing the little things she does and pester her if something's wrong, due to that, she keep her guard up at the same time maintaining the normal girl persona. She's just lucky Senpai isn't popular with girls, Ayano wonders why...

Today, she suddenly feels weird everytime she walks alone (she slipped away from Osamu and Kazuhiko while they were arguing and Anju pleading them to stop), as she walked around school grounds, she found herself being watched. As if someone is right behind her but every time she turns around no one was there. That or the person is really good at hiding. Whoever it was, Ayano won't stop until she finds out who it is. Since she can't get away with stalking Senpai without someone watching her every move and might get scolded by the guidance for her behavior or worse...tell Senpai and he would her creepy and would never return her feelings for him.

"So this is what it feels like being stalked...I wonder if Senpai feels this way..."

For the past 4 days, Ayano have been fruitlessly trying to find who was stalking her. She called up Info-chan but she told her that its best for her to find out herself and told her the one stalking her is harmless. Ayano can't force the information out but asks for hint. Info-chan says:

"He came back from weeks of absence, he's not your classmate but you heard of him".

With that, it all came down to her. Four days ago she heard of rumors about the Occult Club president returning after 3 weeks of absence, if she remembers correctly, her 'friends' told her his name is Oboro Ruto, was it? With that, Ayano devises a plan to catch him in the act. It starts tomorrow after school.

Ayano told the boys she will come home late due to extra credit activities *cough*that'salie*cough* (BTW, they walk her home ever since and she ditches them at any given chance), they told her it was fine. Not without Osamu pouting like a child, Anju telling her to be careful, and Kazuhiko looking unhappy but they left anyways.

Ayano manage to slip away from the teachers since she practiced stealth in stalking Senpai. 

*sigh* She was unable to stalk her Senpai as he went home because of this stalker of hers, but she kept in mind it will worth it once she found the culprit and she's home free.

Once the teachers are gone, she walked up to the famous Sakura Tree behind the school. She walked slowly but surely, listening to the sounds around her, and her eyes moving left and right, trying to catch movent. Then the feeling of being watched is more intense, and suddenly she felt a presence coming closer. She continued until she heard a twig crack and she snapped her head around. She saw a figure of a boy dressed of their school's uniform but have a sleeveless, cobwebbed hoodie, his purple blue hair is clearly unruly but his face covered by the shadow his hood is making.

He was like a deer on headlights, Ayano stared at him for a while. For a stalker, she was hoping he knew better than following her on an open area.

Wanting to get this over with, Ayano took a step forward and the boy jumped and suddenly bolted away.

"Hey!" Ayano yelled but he didn't listen and slammed through the door. Ayano chased after him and caught a few glimpses of him making turns of every corner.

Ayano then saw him entering the Occult Club room and he shuts the door but before he has the chance to lock, Ayano burst through the doors and he fell on the carpet. Ayano glared down at him as he covered his as over his face, he is shaking and making pleas of forgiveness and 'don't hurt me's. Ayano ignored those pleas and grabbed the front of his hoodie and lifted him up to make face her.

"Why are you stalking me?" Ayano asked icily which sent shivers down the boy's spine. Purplish pink eyes stared wide eyed at the charcoal black ones.

"I-I s-sorry! I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

"I don't want excuses! I want answers" Ayano asked forcefully.

"I-I think y-you casted a h-h-hex at me" He whimpered. 

"Why would you think of that? I'm not a witch or whatever supernatural creature you had in mind" Ayano said.

''I-Its just y-you're so special! Something about you! I-Its that s-something about y-you m-m-makes you so s-special! Please don't hurt me! I swear I'll stop! Just please" He explained and then begged pitifully.

Confused, Ayano let's him go and he let's out a yelp when he fell to the floor. He curls up into a tiny ball and continues to plead for her mercy. She haven't don't anything to him, why is he pleading to her again? Oh yeah, she caught stalking.

"Be quiet! The teacher might-"

"Ahem!" As if on cue, they turned to see a teacher with a strict look on her face, arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"Catch us" Ayano said quietly.

"Do you mind telling me why you two are still here?" The teacher asked.

"Uh..." Both trailed off.

"Nothing? Alright then follow me to the guidance counselor" The teacher said.

Ayano obliges and so did the Occult Club president followed but kept a distance from Ayano, probably still feeling scared. Ayano, on the other hand, had no idea how to feel on this one, but she felt a bit weird...she has never been to the guidance counselor ever! This is going to hard for her.

"Pick up your pace!" The teacher scolded.

Once they reached at the Guidance Office, the teacher left them at the mercy of the Genka Kunahito. They had a long talk about the rules and regulations before asking about why they are still here at school at this hour. 

Ayano is asked first, Ayano answered honestly and truthfully about the situation and when the boy is asked, he didn't deny anything.

"Now Ruto-san, ask Aisho-san forgiveness for what you have done" Genka firmly said. The boy, Oboro, shot his head up (he keep staring at his lap, avoiding eye contact) looking shocked and a bit frightened.

"Please Ruto-san, you need to clear up your mishap and apologize for everything you have done" Genka said, only this time, a more gentle way.

Oboro looked at Ayano who is looking at him expectantly. He gulped and stood up and so did Ayano.

"A-Aisho-san?" He stuttered.

"Yes Ruto-san" Ayano asked.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry f-for s-stalking y-you and for t-thinking you a-as a s-supernatural b-being" Oboro said.

"See that wasn't to hard now was it? Aishi-san what will you say?" Genka asked.

"Its okay Ruto-san I forgive you" Ayano said.

Oboro looked at her with both shock and relief.

"Good! Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Well it seems like my work here is done. I will let both of you off with this as a warning. You may leave but remember our talk!" Genka said.

"Yes Kunahito-san" Both Ayano and Oboro said before packing up their things and leave.

As they reach the gate, Ayano stopped. Oboro stopped as well and looked at her with confusion.

"Don't stalk me" Ayano said. Her emotionless voice made her sentence sound so icy that made Oboro's spine shiver.

He began pleading for sorry all over again before Ayano raised a hand for him to stop.

"You already apologized and I forgive you"

"..."

"But you have to promised me not to stalk me again, I don't like my privacy to be invaded"

"Y-yes I promise I won't ever again!" Oboro nodded frantically.

"Good" Ayano gave a short nod before she passes through the gate leaving Oboro back there.

Oboro stood there with shock, no one has ever left him alone after he stalk someone! He always wondered about her...

"Hey! What's are you doing here?! You should be at home!" A teacher yelled.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Oboro shrieked before running away. As he ran back home, all he have in his mind is that girl, Aishi-san, and how she hexed him. He may have promised not to stalk her but he isn't sure of he could keep that promise...Oh well, promises are meant to be broken anyways, right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want tell you guys something, I have been quiet busy lately and I want to take break from writing this story (also I have writer's block). So don't be surprised if haven't updated for a while, Kay?...


	6. Akito Rito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayano had finally chosen...a club...

The bell ringed and the students went out of their classrooms. Some went to their respective clubs and some went home while some stayed to finish left over activities and some just stayed to have a chat with their friends.

Ayano is "picked up" by her new "guy pals" (to her, they are annoying pests) and dragged her along the fountain with other students like the Rainbow Six and Rainbow Boys. 

She just remained quiet as the 3 boys, Osamu, Anju, and Kazuhiko, chatted along.

Ayano recalls the many things she learned, apart from her usual lessons, she learned that Anju and Kazuhiko happens to be best friends since elementary and Osamu have a little sister (she didn't bother remembering her name, besides Osamu doesn't want to talk about her) and that Oboro Ruto, she sees him watching her from afar but this time he is visible to her eyes. She approached him and told him about last week, he remembers and promises again not to stalk her. And when she came back, Osamu scolded her and Kazuhiko scolded him and both began to bicker loudly and that's when Anju whacks both of them with a rolling pin for upsetting her. Oh, and she witnessed the many times Anju whacked them on the head.

Ayano decides to slip away and she did undetected, well, except for Oboro but didn't leave his spot. Ayano made her way around the back of the school.

Ayano sat down, hands on her face as her elbows propped on her legs that are cross Indian style. She sighs sadly.

"I barely see Senpai this week...So this is what upset feels like, huh?..." Ayano thought sadly.

How is she supposed to see(stalk) Senpai with those boys around? This can't possibly get worst...right?

Well...

It just did...

"Hey there!" A chirpy voice yelled and Ayano looks up to see a dark skinned, blonde boy with a very cheerful smile on his face.

"Hello...?" Ayano said as she stares back at the smiley boy before her. 

"Hello! I'm Akito Rito!" He said. Ayano stated at him blankly, debating whether she should him her name or not. She doesn't even know him. But he doesn't look suspicious...

"Ayano Aishi" Ayano said. 

"You know, I was making rounds around the track and forgive me for being rude but I notice you here all alone and I thought to myself why not come by and say hi!" Akitp said.

"Okay, hi..." Ayano said blankly. Akito faltered a bit at her flat and somewhat bored voice but then an idea hatched in his head and smiles.

"I know what to cheer you up!" Akito said.

"But I don't think I need that" Ayano said. 

"Don't be silly! Of course you do! Come on! Let's go for a race!" Akito yells before bolting off the opposite direction.

"You see racing can cheer people up! I swear! I did this before with others and MAN! They are-!" Akito says as he runs and when he turns his head around to see Ayano, he saw...none. He frowns and stops as he looks around to find Ayano only to see her still standing at the exact same spot he found her. He jumped and ran after her when he saw her leaving.

"Woah! Woah! Wait!" Akito says as he blocks Ayano's way with arms spread with open and a frantic look on his face.

"Please move, I have to go somewhere" Ayano said politely. How can a voice so dead and emotionless sound so polite?

"Please don't go! I mean! You can't just leave if your still feeling upset!" Akito frantically said.

"But-" Ayano is cut off.

"Please just one race! One race!" Akito pleaded with his head bowed and hands clasped together looking he's praying. Ayano would love to say "no" to his face but after being with those 3 boys, and maybe Oboro, who are very persistent, it's clear as day she is seeing a persistent boy. She have no time to deal with him, she'd rather walk out but instead...

"Alright one race'" Ayano said. Akito beamed, he have widest grin that looked like it could split his face into two and his eyes glinting with happiness.

"Oh thank you SO much! I swear you won't regret this!" Akito said. Ayano nodded.

"It better be" Ayano thought.

"Come one! This way to the racing track!" Akito said and gesturing his arm up into following her as he ran towards the destination. Ayano walked.

By the moment Ayano got there, Akito is jogging in place waiting for her.

"Man! You're quiet slow!" Akito commented and stopped his jog in place and put his hands on his hips.

"I see no reason to run" Ayano replied.

"But what if you need it?! Like when being chased and you need to get away!" Akito exclaimed.

"What else can running benefit?" Ayano asked with eyebrow raised.

"You don't know these things?" Akito asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I do but I forget about them once they no longer in tests or quizzes" Ayano said.

"What?! Why? Okay never mind! So, running have many benefits! You can get away from a person! Or go after a person! Increase your strength! Get better moods! And-!" Akito drones on. Ayano only heard "running away" and "chasing someone", with that in mind, she could use those abilities to take down Senpai's possible suitors! She snapped out of it when she heard Akito taking a very deep inhale and his face looked red. How long was he talking again?

"Any questions?" Akito asked cheerfully despite the loss of breath.

"None" Ayano said Can we get started?"

"Eager huh? Alright! In the count of three! Three! Two! One! Go!" Akito yells before running and he laughs along the way as he yells "I'm having fun! Are you?- what?!" Akito stops after seeing Ayano, not running but doing a brisk walk.

Akito placed his hands on his hips and his lips on a tight line, waiting patiently as Ayano catches up to him. Ayano stopped in front of him with her eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" Ayano asked.

"What's wrong is that you aren't running you are brisk walking!" Akito exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked again.

"Yes! How could you- wait a minute! You don't know these things?" Akito asked.

"No not really" Ayano said truthfully.

"What?! Don't you know how important this is?!" Akito exclaimed.

"No" Ayano said.

"Why- You know what never mind! I can teach everything you need to know about P.E. and why they're important" Akito said with a wide, hopeful grin.

"Do I have to?" Ayano asked.

"Yes! Didn't I tell you before" Akito said.

Ayano glances up before looking back at him.

"Right" Ayano said with a short nod.

"Okay let's start with the basics with warm ups and we can start running" Akito said.

Ayano nodded and followed his instructions. As they do their business, Ayano is beginning to remember her lessons back then and Akito educates her from basic warm ups to techniques to benefits. To be honest, Ayano can't help but imagine that she's doing this for Senpai, knowing that he might have other girls after him and if she needs to hunt them down, she can always chase them and beat them. Due to that, she painstakingly spent her time with him.

After a few runs on the race track she found herself exhausted and Akito still running one more lap before stopping right next to her. Ayano panted, sweat dripping, her hands on her knees and regains her breath before looking up to see a still smiling Akito.

"Why is he still so happy?!" Ayano thought.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?!" Akito laughed.

"You think?" Ayano thought. Akito offered her a bottle of ice cold water and Ayano took it and drink from it.

"So now that I know, am I capable of everything now, in terms of physical fitness that is?" Ayano asked. Akito stared at her, fave expressionless and blinked at her before laughing out hysterically. Ayano jumped at the unexpected reaction before jumping again in surprise when she felt an arm slung against her shoulders and Akito squeezed her close, Ayano shuddered and tries to push him but to no avail.

"Silly Yano-chan that's not how it works!" Akito laughs as he wiped an imaginary tear on his eye.

"What?" Ayano twitch. Getting ready to strangle him.

"Just because you made a few runs doesn't automatically make you strong, you have to do other exercises and do it at least 3 to 4 times a week to gain actual change!" Akito exclaimed, still laughing.

Ayano gaped at him, she have to do more than one exercise to gain strength! But then again, it will all be worth for Senpai...

Then suddenly Akito's laughed is cut off when an orange bag made its way on his head making him fall to the ground and his head have baseball sized bump followed by a shriek and a loud "ouch!" Then another laugh, a shriek, and then silence.

Ayano remembers exactly who those belong to. She looked up to the direction where the bag and noises came from.

She saw Osamu who have angry red face, Anju looking worried as he ran up to Akito's side and helps him up, Kazuhiko laughing, and Oboro have his hands cupped and looking scared as ever.

"Why are you all sweaty?!" Osamu snapped his head at Akito "What did you do to her?!"

Akito shook the pain out of his head. He stared at Osamu confusingly before widening his eyes and raised his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do anything I swear! We were just racing!" Akito said.

"Yeah right!" Osamu spat.

"No I swear!" Akito said.

"Osamu-kun please! I knew Akito wouldn't do such things!" Anju said.

"Why are you defending that guy?!" Osamu exclaimed.

"Because Akito is my best friend! Stop making assumptions!" Anju exclaimed back.

"I thought I am your best friend" Kazuhiko pouted sadly.

"Oh you too Kazuhiko-kun" Anju turns to him and pats his shoulder. Before trunong towards to Ayano.

"Now tell me Aya-chan, what really happened?" Anju asked.

"We were just racing" Ayano said.

"I told ya!" Akito said.

"See Osamu-kun, nothing to be worried about" Anju said reassuringly.

"Yeah right" Osamu grumbled.

"Osamu-kun!" Anju scolded.

"Fine!" Osamu pouted.

"We should go now, its getting late" Anju said.

"Wait" Ayano said.

"Sure what is it Aya-chan?" Anju asked sweetly.

Ayano walked up to Akito, slightly disoriented from the hit from Osamu's bag (which somehow felt like it weighed a ton) but is alright nonetheless.

"I have something to tell you Akito-kun" Hearing Ayano's voice made Akito snap out of his dizziness.

"Yes Yano-chan?" Akito grinned.

"I would like to join the club" Ayano said. And was greeted by silence.

"..."

"WHAAAT?!?!?!" Osamu and Kazuhiko shrieked.

"Dummy why would you?!" Osamu shouted.

"Ayano-chan I though we have something special" Kazuhiko said, hurt with a hand clutched to his chest.

Oboro looked away, upset and started muttering silently to himself.

Anju stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked. Before shaking his head and smiled at her.

"My decision is final" Ayano said.

"R-really?" Akito stammered, face reddening. Ayano nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Akito yipped and started jumping, as raised and is very happy as he won the Olympics.

BONK!!!

The said orange earlier is again on Akito's head and there's now two bumps on his head.

"Osamu-kun!" Anju scolded loudly.

"What?" Osamu asked as if he done nothing wrong.

"This is Aya-chan's decision! If she wants to join then let her! Besides its what makes her happy right?" Anju said.

"Happy?! Look at her face!" Osamu shouted as he points at Ayano's blank face accusingly.

"Don't insult my Juliet like that you peasant!" Kazuhiko shouted as he swats Osamu's head.

"Why you!-" Osamu said as he raised his hands threateningly.

BONK! BONK!

Anju gripped his rolling pin angrily as he tries to suppress as much as possible while Osamu and Kazuhiko are at the ground with bumps on there head.

"Does this usually happen?" Akito whispered at Oboro.

"Depends if Odayaka-san gets mad" Oborp whispered back.

"Hey! Stay from her you creep!" Osamu shouted "Gah!" Then got tackled by Kazuhiko and now Anju is trying to separate them. And Akito joining in to help his best friend and Oboro slowly but surely creeped his way behind Ayano.

"This might take a while..." Ayano thought sadly and the chaos ensues. Thankfully, a teacher came by and told them to go home. 

Ayano didn't find her all too bad, not only she will gain strength but she manages to stalk Senpai when she the boys left to their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I got a huge writer's block on Akito's chapter I'm afraid I'll end up abandoning this story but you guys like it so much I forced myself to finish this. Its a bit rushed to my opinion but I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this. I just finished this today...


	7. Masayoshi Kina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano got sick, based off my headcannon...

Apart from the eventful week that Ayano have to suffer. For some reason, she woke up and doesn't feel...well...herself as usual. She got herself out of bed and got dressed but as she does so, she can't stop sneezing, coughing, and shivering. She set that aside thinking it's all right, its nothing, maybe she just inhaled some dust. She mentally noted to clean her house. She then heard loud, repetitive knocking on her door.

She went out to answer it and was greeted by a somewhat annoyed Osamu and scolded her for taking too long. She ignored him as usual. Then Anju saw them walk by and walked along with them. Anju tells Osamu to calm down and that they aren't late. Then Kazuhiko joined them and now he and Osamu are now bickering. Then Anju saw Oboro and called him in to join the group. Oboro hesitates before joining them and then last but not least, Akito is jogging his way to school and joined them. Everything's great (note the sarcasm).

That is until she begins to feel much worse when she arrived at school. 

She and the boys made their way to their classrooms. She first thought she gained her headache thanks to those annoyances but debunked it when the headache and bodily shivers and aches won't stop. This didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Ms. Aishi are you alright?" The teacher asked, her lecture paused and the students turned their heads to look at her.

"Yes ma'am" Ayano said, not wanting to anger the teacher.

The teacher didn't looked convinced and went up to Ayano, Ayano didn't do a thing because she doesn't know what to do as she let's the teacher place her hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up! Why didn't tell me you have a fever?" The teacher gasped and looked at Ayano with concern in her eyes.

"I didn't know it was" Ayano said honestly.

"Please go to the nurse's office for medication, if you still don't feel well you may go home, okay?" The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am" Ayano said as she picked up her things and placed them in the bag before making her way out of the classroom.

Once she left the classroom, the teacher resumed her lecture as Ayano makes her way to the nurse's office. Once she found the door, she knocked on it. She expected the door to open and be answered by the nurse NOT hear a shriek and things knocked out (at least there's no broken glass) and answered by a pink haired man barely standing as he grips the door pane wearing pink shirt in a deep V, a large white lab coat, white pants with a stethoscope lodge in his ears. Oh! And there were bandages over his eyes along some wet spots over his shirt.

"Hey where did the lights go?! Oh no! Am I blind?! Kyah!" He shrieked as he looked around, bandages still in his eyes. Ayano sweatdropped and tilted her head sideways as she takes in what the man just said.

"This isn't our nurse..." Ayano thought before hesitantly raising her hand and gently grasp the bandages over the eyes of the panicking man. Once the bandages were pulled away. The man's face beamed with joy.

"I can see! Hooray! I'm not blind!" The man cheered as he pumps his fist in the air.

"Uh..." Ayano trailed off as she began to debate herself whether or not should she ditched this guy and go home or get help now...She chose the first choice. As she tries to back away she jumped at the man's squeal.

"Ooh!" He squealed loudly "You are so cute!!!"

"What?" Ayano said and raising an eyebrow of confusion.

"Oh come here you little cutie!" The man unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Ayano and lifted her up in a tight hug which made her choke from lack of air. He continuous to cuddle her like a child and their beloved teddy bear. Ayano couldn't move at how strong this man is.

"Great not only he's dumb but also a meathead" Ayano groaned internally as she begins a headache forming in her head and her face reddening.

The man stroked Ayano's forehead like she's the most precious thing ever. That is until he felt her forehead burning up and noticed the redness on her face.

"Oh my! You're burning up! Do you have a fever?" He asked naively. Ayano sworn her sanity is breaking. Well, more than usual. 

"Not to worry! Dr. Masayoshi Kina will take you in and make feel better again!" He shouted. Ayano protests at him politely but loud enough to prove her point but for some reason, the man can't seem hear her...oh yeah its his stethoscope. Ayano wonders if anyone from the nearest classrooms heard him.

"So his name is Masayoshi Kina..." Ayano thought as she finally pulled in the nurse's office and he carelessly plopped her on a white bed carelessly as if she's a ragdoll and he made his way to a glass cabinet and started to scan the contents. Ayano looks around and notice the nurse's office is bit off. Sure she have never been inside not even once but she is sure that nurse's office doesn't include pink sticky notes placed everywhere and scribbled with curly (somewhat bad) handwriting along with hearts and bunnies on it and everything is practically a mess, bottles of medicine open and its contents spilled on the floor and bandages strewn over the floor.

But Ayano felt a bit grateful knowing she's going to get her medication but all of that was thrown to the window when he asked:

"Um...what was the medicine for fever again???" Then he started looking around his pink sticky notes and throwing the ones carelessly on the floor while some sticked to his body as he internally panics, looking for the right note. Ayano twitches at this.

"Why didn't I just go home and get a REAL doctor..." Ayano thought to herself. Her patience snapped and she stood up. Thus didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. He freaked and ran towards the door and blocked her way.

"No! No! Don't go! I'll find it! Just give me time!" Masayoshi shrieked. Ayano shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kina-san but I can't get help here" Ayano said. Masayoshi visibly flinches at this. At least now he heard her.

"Please I can help you! Just give me time!" Masayoshi pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no" Ayano said as she approaches closer to the door, all she needs now is to rip the man off of the door.

"No I can't let you!" Masayoshi said as he tries his best to block the door by pressing himself closer. But as he step his foot backward, he stepped on the spilled syrup like medicine and started to flail his arms as he tries find balance. Ayano steps back but it's to late, the clumsy man fell to the ground face first and bringing Ayano down in the process which made both of them scream. 

Ayano groaned painfully and looks around. Her vision is blurry but after couple of blinks her vision cleared and looked around. Masayoshi is still on top of her and both stared at each other for a fee moments. Ayano glared and this time Masayoshi got the message. His face turned red and pushed himself away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Masayoshi pleaded. Ayano sat up and groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"A grown man begging a teenagers forgiveness? This is ridiculous" Ayano thought.

"Its all right" Ayano said before thinking "not really" .

"I'll just go home"

"No please! I can help you! Please give me a chance!!!" Masayoshi wailed. But Ayano stood up and is about to make her way to the door but Masayoshi hugged her leg and started wailing and begging (and also crying) her to stay but Ayano ignored him and continues to make her way to the door despite the fact she is dragging the man along with her. At least her painfully long runnings laps is beginning to pay off. When she opened the door she nearly jumped at the sight of 5 boys at the door. The boys froze and stared wide eyed at Ayano.

"There you are Bakayano!" Osamu said angrily.  
"Oh I'm so worried!" Anju said.  
"Juliet I have found you!" Kazuhiko shouted dramatically and struck a pose.  
"You gave me quiet a scare..." Oboro whispered.  
"Yano-chan!" Akito chirped.

"I'm fine..." Ayano said.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?!" Osamu shouted angrily. His face is redder than a tomato.  
"Osamu-kun people could hear you" Anju scolded before looking down and gasped with horror.  
"You fiend!" Kazuhiko shouted as he points his finger accusingly down.  
"Oh my..." Oboro shivered but he looks more angry than scared actually.  
"Ugh!" Akito said. 

Ayano blinked in confusion before realizing there's a weeping man wrapped around her leg.

"Oh! This is-" Ayano is about to introduce Masayoshi until suddenly he is tackled by an angry blood orange, a rolling pin hitting his head by a protective kiwi, also tackled by a sword wielding pompous eggplant, followed by an occult believing black grape, and last but not least pinned down by an energetic mango.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ayano you sick perv?!" Osamu demanded as he cracked his knuckles. Anju held his rolling pin high in the air in a threatening way. Kazuhiko have his sword's blade resting at Hus shoulder. Oboro is now holding a book of possession. Akito holds Masayoshi down with an angry look on his face. Masayoshi stared at them with confusion.

"Oh! I remember now!" Masayoshi suddenly shouted before standing up with his surprising amount of strength which he have no idea he have was enough to push the five boys down. Instead of getting into a fight like what the boys expected the man went up to a table and held up a brown bottle with a red cross on it.

"Here's the fever medicine I've been looking for! Here you go! Uh? Miss?" Masayoshi trailed off as he tries to remember her name.

"Ayano Aishi" Ayano said blankly.

"Ayano-san!" Masayoshi exclaimed happily as he held out the medicine bottle at her face and Ayano stared at it before reaching forward and taking a good look at it. Welp, its the fever medicine.

"Wait you're not our nurse" Oboro said.

"Oh no! I'm the substitute!" Masayoshi said.

"A doctor? Oh goodie! For a second I thought you were a-" Anju said.

"Sick pervert! You're lying I know you're lying!" Osamu yelled.

"No he's not" Akito said.

"What?!" Osamu exclaimed.

"Here's his medical certificate and I did remember having a substitute but I didn't expect our substitute is doctor and a guy" Akito said as he points at the framed certificate at the wall which he was scanning at earlier.

"W-well if he is then no problem at all, heh" Oboro said. Sadly, it doesn't help Osamu at all.

"Quiet you. As much as I hate to admit it but the peasant over here has a point" Kazuhiko said.

"Thanks...Hey!" Osamu exclaimed.

"What? You are a peasant" Kazuhiko said.

"Why you-!" Osamu said threateningly and is about to jump at Kazuhiko's face.

"Go ahead try! I will slay on where you stand!" Kazuhiko threatened. Both boys started to claw at each other.

"Stop it both of you!"Anju exclaimed as he place himself between the angry boys. Holding Osamu back.

"Hey break it up!" Akito scolded as he also squeezed himself between the angry boys as well and holds Kazuhiko back.

"I'm not used to this" Oboro shivered as he puts his hood over his head.

"Don't worry Oboro-kun it'll be over in a jiffy!" Anju said "Stop it!"

"So, um, how much do I need to drink this?" Ayano asked as she scans the bottle and ignores the boys.

"Oh uh, I'm sure I put it in my notes" Msayoshi said as he looks through his handful of notes. Then a few notes later, he started to frantically look for them before giving up as the notes in his hands are gone "Where is it?! Gah!" He awkwardly looks around. Before laughing nervously.

"Um kids" Masayoshi started and the boys stopped and looked at him "Do you know how much ml do you guys need for a fever again?" Masayoshi asked. The teens stared at the man with crickets in the background.

...

"Oh wait never mind! The notes is right here in the entire time!" Masayoshi said as he pulled out a note from his white coat.

They stared in shock silence at the doctor before falling to the floor... Anime style...except Ayano and Masayoshi.

"Is this guy for real?!" Osamu asked annoyed.

"Apparently so..." Kazuhiko said, his voice muffled for his face is pressed on the floor.

"Bakayano is gonna be dead because of this guy!!!" Osamu exclaimed angrily.

Then Oboro made quiet but loud enough to hear frightened shriek with a face that also says "please no!".

"Osamu-kun!" Anju and Akito scolded.

"Don't worry creepy peasant because I Kazuhiko will save her!" Kazuhiko said.

"Please don't start" Anju pleaded.

"Okay Ayano, just drink of this every four hours and maybe in 3 days or less your fever will be gone. If it still persists come to me again and I'll give a stronger dosage"

"Alright. Thank you Kina-san" Ayano said. Though the emotionless tone on her voice ever present, she sounded so respectful.

Masayoshi squealed. Some of the boys look happy.

"But I wanna ask. What got you sick?" Masayoshi asked.

"I don't know" Ayano said.

"Well that's not right! Fevers won't happen unless something happened!" Masayoshi said before continuing "What did you do for the past few weeks? Like what food did you eat? Lacking any sleep? Or some intense activities? Or-"

"I have some intense P. E." Ayano said cutting him off of his long strong of questions.

"Okay, do you that often?" Masayoshi asked.

"No, just recently" Ayano said.

"Wait. That means you never do any activities similar to P. E.?" Masayoshi asked, worried.

"No" Ayano said.

"Oh my! That's not right! You shouldn't engage yourself to such activities if that's the case! You might have a weak a immune system!" Masayoshi exclaimed loudly making the boys jump.

"Baka! Why did you make her go through all that!" Osamu scolded at Akitp who now looks guilty as everyone looks at him.

"I didn't know I'm sorry!" Akito said hands waving in the air in defense.

"Still! You could've asked!" Osamu said.

"Asking about someone's immune system is not a normal conversation!" Akito shot back.

"Osamu-kun! Akito-kun! Stop!" Anju said.

"Oh no not again" Oboro groaned as he pulls his hoodie over his head and tightens the adjustable toggle until you only see his eyes.

"My Juliet is not cut out for such activities from the very beginning! Why didn't you join me instead!?" Kazuhiko exclaimed.

"Oi! She wouldn't join any club especially yours! Her immune system is weak that breathing the same air with you is enough to get sick from all your germs" Osamu snapped as his head turns towards Kazuhiko.

"Germs are everywhere peasant! And you make no difference! You can get her sick any time with your filth!" Kazuhiko snapped back.

"Why I ought yo-" Osamu is about start.

"Stop it both of you!" Anju said.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Akito joined in.

"Ugh...here we go again" Oboro said before hiding underneath the nearby table and watches silently as the boys began to start their daily routine.

Ayano pinched the bridge of her nose and breathes in and out. She isn't sure if her headache is from her fever or from the boys. Masayoshi happily hums and stares at Ayano. Obviously ignoring the fight that is happening inside his office.

After Osamu and Kazuhiko are finally apprehended by having both heads whacked by a rolling pin, Masayoshi is surprised to see  them injured and as a doctor, he went to their aid. Without trying to find which sticky note and instruction manual he put in treating wounds and bruises and a few broken bones. At first he tried mending the broken wrist (again) of Osamu with a band aid. And it seems like all hope is lost getting help from him, Akito stepped in and helped him. By help I mean by doing all the major work for Masayoshi. At least Akito knows first aid and medical practices.

Now the boys are lying on separate beds, glaring at one another and bit are covered  in white and pink band aids.

And the resumed.

Ayano is instructed not to do any activities after school and that she needs to go home immediately. Meaning no stalking Senpai. Masayoshi made it strict that she isn't allowed to do anything else but lay on her bed and take her meds. He also warned her that if she doesn't, she will get worse and it would a much longer time to get herself cured. So she begrudgingly agreed.

While at home expecting peace and quiet, she hears obnoxiously loud knocking as if the police is there with a warrant and Ayano got up and went to answer it. When she did, she found herself in the ground after having her face punched. It turns it's Osamu knocking and didn't realize the door opening as he keeps knocking and accidentally punching her face. He blames her for it and he got whacked on his head in by Anju's rolling pin. Before finding herself in her bed inside her room surrounded by those annoying boys. 

Osamu just stood by her nightstand pouting and glaring as he held an icepack over his swollen bump on his head.

Anju offered her healthy but tasty looking food. Telling her that he will help her immune stronger.

Kazuhiko is making comments about his dull her room is.

Oboro just sat on the floor, far from her and the other boys.

Akito starts telling stories that could cheer her up and some replanning on her daily P. E. Enhancement.

And last but not least Masayoshi. Well, they all jumped at the sight of the man. They don't remember inviting him at all. They all started some random accusations but Oboro said something about Masayoshi being a ghost for being able to enter the house. According to Masayoshi he got in because the door is unlocked. Ensue blaming. Then asked him how did he know where she lives and he said he knows because its in her live birth. Even though he is innocent, some (Osamu) are suspicious of him and Oboror went outside to cast spells that repels ghost and other supernatural beings. Why is he there they asked? Well he wants to make sure Ayano is taking her meds properly and ensue an awkward stay when Masayoshi happily exclaims for a slumber party.

This is the first slumber party Ayano was in...not as fun as she heard it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Look guys I'm so sorry for my grammar errors okay. Sometimes I never even knew! I got lazy! My phone does silly things! And if my handwriting is bad because my brain writes faster makes no difference when it comes to typing! And the oujidere thing. I always thought himedere means you love someone but you act like you as if you are the child of royalty, I don't know home means princess or ouji means prince. I'm not updated okay. I don't normally watch anime (because when I do, I ended up seeing disturbing content or I just got paranoid). But I thank you guys for reading my story despite the errors and the feedback is very useful, I will keep it in mind but remember I'm not perfect at this.


	8. Miusagi Rana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano does not know harassment when she's it...

Finally! Ayano's fever is gone. At first she thinks its hopeless knowing the doctor is a complete and total ditz but now she is feeling better than ever. Not to mention some changes in her life like a new change of menu of her daily food, Anju insists on making her food and Akito's daily training have become less intense but assures her that it will get intense if her immune system gets stronger. She have no choice even though she knows all too well she needs extensive training to get Senpai.

Wait a minute...

OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ABOUT SENPAI!!!!! 

Look you know what, calm down Ayano, today is a new day, maybe you get to see Senpai today!

Okay so, Osamu and Kazuhiko fighting, nothing new there. Oboro doing well, the things he do, I don't know what it is but he's doing it. And Masayoshi, well, the pink leech-I mean pink lychee have been visiting the group constantly at lunch and sneaks out when he had the chance to check on her. Osamu still doesn't trust him. But the final day of working here at Akademi, much to Masayoshi's dismay, has come and he has to leave...

By forcing him out by other teachers as he clings to the door pane (I didn't know why the school bothered hiring him in the first place or the school is just really desperate).

A crowd gathered at the scene he is making and starts yelling out pleas of wanting to stay and many more nonsense. But one of the things he's saying involves Ayano and before he could finish, he is finally dragged out of the school with nail marks on the floor. After that, the crowd looks at Ayano and she just said "I don't know that guy". Yeah it's a lie but who cares.

The crowd doesn't believe her until Osamu starts yelling " What you lookin' at?!" Which scared the heck of the students and walked away. But he got detention by the guidance counselor for loudly yelling at the hallway.

Ensue Osamu getting dragged away to the guidance, he got an extra hour of detention when he yelled again because Kazuhiko laughed at him. Anju gave up on them and he give Ayano her lunch inside a plastic container and by the looks of it, it looks incredible. Kazuhiko laughed "Ohohoho!" And it was annoying. At least Osamu isn't there to punch him in his beautiful face. Oboro just stood there holding his Occult Book and slightly sways back and forth and humming. But in way he is silently singing a chant that chases away bad spirits. Akito starts telling Ayano about her new exercise for the day, he's constantly changing it once in while so her immune system won't be easily attacked. But with that said, Ayano waved them a goodbye before parting and made their ways to their classrooms. On the way, she saw Senpai and she suddenly felt a rush of emotions coursing through her which made her stop and look down at her cupped hands as her face flushed red. Luckily Senpai's focus was on his book and when he is a few meters away from her, Ayano's rush is gone. Gosh! It felt great!

Then she realized she is all alone in the hallway and immediately went to her classroom.

At the classroom...

Ayano sat down on her seat and set her pencil, notebook, and book on her desk before setting her bag aside. She clasp her hands together and set it on the top of her desk and waited patiently like a well behaved student that she have been her entire life. 

She glanced around curiously as she noticed the teacher is late, well, to her that is. The teacher is usually around before class even starts. She saw her female classmates squealing and gossiping as they blushed. And strangely the boys are displaying manliness? Don't ask she does t the answer herself. Then suddenly, the door slide open and teacher walked in. 

Except its not their teacher. It is a man with rich brown hair wearing a red shirt with a few buttons undone revealing a bit toned of his chest and dark brown blazer with matching dark brown pants. Everyone immediately sat down to their respective chairs and behaved. 

Well, mostly that is. The girls are trying silence their squeals and are doing a terrible job at it.

Ayano glanced at the corner of her eyes at the boy and girl at each of her side. She can see the girl is blushing furiously and biting her lower lip in an attempt to silence her squeal and the boy on the other hand have a poker face but it seems that he have jealousy in his eyes. Not that she cares, its not her business anyways.

"Good morning students, My name Miusagi Rana and I will be the substitute teacher while your current teacher got down from a fever. So I will be teaching till she comes back" He said with a deep, rich voice that made the girls sigh and lose their composure. Ayano felt nothing towards this guy. Even if he is a teacher she simply doesn't care.

"Now now students I know my looks are irresistible but please pay attention especially if I ask questions you better answer" He said as he pulls out a piece of chalk and turned his back on his students. He slightly turned his head around and looked at the students almost...predatorial way...

"If you answer it correctly, I'll give you a reward" He said in a much deeper voice.

But instead of being creeped out, the students swooned except the males who some are jealous and Ayano who isn't affected. Not even a bit. Though she's gotta admit. There's something wrong with this guy. 

He continuous to write on the chalkboard and explained about the topic of their lesson. He's doing a good job at it too but the girls are a bit distracted. 

Then suddenly he asked a question rather loudly too, startling the students then they got back to their senses. The girls and boys shot their arms up. Ayano didn't. She finds it unnecessary, not that she didn't pay attention and learned something, no, she did and she knew exactly what the answer is but she simply doesn't care about raising her hand, her grades are worthy of a pass and she learned fair and square. Even if she is called, she can answer and it's correct too.

Miusagi pointed his finger at the yellow hair girl who's name Ayano doesn't remember. But sadly, she just keeps on blushing and stuttering at the teacher.

"Not the answer I'm looking for but try next time okay sweetie?" He said and the girl squealed at the fact he called her "sweetie". She sat down and silently (failing at it) started squealing at being called "sweetie" by the hot teacher.

"You" He called at a random boy who answered confidently but it isn't the answer. Which made the class laugh at him except you know who. He started calling random students but neither got the answer correctly. You can say they got distracted by a sexy distraction.

"Doesn't anyone know the answer" Miusagi asked as he keeps seeing the same female students raising their hands wanting to be called again. He groaned. Sure he is a sexy distraction but the school he last worked on, the students were more compliant than this. Then he saw poker face student whose black doll eyes is darker than the night and rich black hair.

"How on earth did he miss her? She is just in hi plain sight yet he manages to miss her?! Why isn't she raising her hand? Oh! Is she one of those shy students? Oh lalala this is gonna be good!" He smirked at his thoughts. But first he needs to test her.

"You! Over there on the back with black hair" He said as he pointed at her. The students turned to look at Ayano.

"Yes sensei?" She asked in a somewhat cold but somehow polite voice. It made him shiver.

"Stand up" He said.

"Do you know the answer to my question" He asked.

"Yes. The answer is (insert random but smart answer because I couldn't think of any since I don't know what kind of subject he teaches *shrugs*)" Ayano said but the iciness of her voice made shivers run up and down his spine. 

"Oh she is one of those cold girls. Ha! Please! I know exactly how to melt them~" He thought.

He snapped out of it and let out a sweet smile.

"Correct! Very good Miss- I'm so sorry what is your name?" He asked.

"Ayano Aishi"

"Ayano Aishi got it" He noted.

"Alright Miss Ayano. Thank you for saving the class for they didn't answer correctly" He glanced around the students accusingly. Sure he is a sexy beast but he is still a teacher and he have expectations from his students.

"Take your seat Miss Ayano" He said but she seemed blank. No reaction of her name being called by him.

She is tough ice to melt.

Ayano sat down and heard her classmates whispering behind her. She would've called silent talking instead considering she can her them loud and clear. 

"The teacher called her by her name"  
"Ah, I wish he called me by my name"  
"She's so lucky"

"What with these girls and wanting to be called by their name by the teacher? They do that all the time" then Ayano brushed that thought off when she realized these girls want to be called by their name by this teacher. He is what the girls call "sexy". She vaguely recalled remembering that but she was sure she have a conversation once with her " friends" and if she was normal, she would have been scared for life after seeing those images. 

As time goes by, Miusagi is shown to be a very competent teacher and almost all students couldn't answer his questions considering they keep on coming and are unexpected. Its either the students didn't catch up or they are too busy admiring him. All except Ayano. 

He wonders why she isn't she falling head over heels for him. She intrigues him. He have to get her alone with him somehow. 

As the lectures goes by until the bell rang. Miusagi dismissed the class making the girls sigh but her warms them all up by telling them to read this chapter so they can answer the next time they come back to another lecture with a wink making the girls swoon.

Ayano is the first one to get up and took her things before leaving the room followed by the boys while the girls were hesitant. Miusagi frowned, he didn't get a chance with her alone. Well, its not too late.

(A/N: Okay guys, this is taking too long for me and in having more trouble than usual since I'm preparing for school. So sorry if its not detailed but I really want this Chapter done soon so I can work the last 3 chapters)

It took a while for the rest of the girls to leave but they did anyways. The girls went to have their lunch. Ayano meets up with boys and asked about her sub. She simply said she doesn't mind him that much which surprised him since all girls swoon over him. Osamu is glad because he heard rumors about Miusagi before becoming defensive again. Anju gave her lunch and tries to reason with the other boys that judging people too early is just plain wrong. Kazuhiko said he dislikes the teacher because all attention on him is gone. Oboro said he thinks he is an incubus, nobody listened to him as always. Akito agrees with Anju despite the doubting feeling he have. And Masayoshi, sneaked in the school as an electrician. Its clear its him due to the fake mustache. Honestly this dude doesn't how to disguise properly. He got kicked out by the gym teacher though.

They passed by and Ayano heard the social butterflies talking about her about how lucky she is to be called by the hot teacher. Osamu demanded answers angrily from Ayano and this is where Kazuhiko steps in and they started bickering. Again. They are told off when they found a spot to eat their lunches.

Ensue eating their lunch. Laughs and talks. Bickering. Emotionless Ayano who wishes to get away from them.

Then the bell rang. Everyone departed and went back to their classrooms. All except Ayano who took the opportunity to discreetly follow her Senpai to his classroom. When he entered, she his behind by the side of the door and trying to keep herself from being spotted.

As if on time, Miusagi walked down the hall trying to find a way to get Ayano alone and that is where he saw her on the hallway. He looked at his watch and smirked knowing she is late. He could give her detention and have her alone with him.

He appeared behind her and startled her when he said her name in a strict way. She turned around to see an unamused Miusagi before her. She tries to explained but Miusagi cut her off and gave her detention. He did tell her "I'll see you then" and winked before turning his heel and walking off. Ayano never had detention before and hopes its not as bad as the over exaggerated rumors her classmates told her.

The two came in at the same time ignoring the stares her classmates are giving her. She sat down and the teacher continued the lecture. At least now the girls answer the questions correctly and hearing his voice saying their name made the swoon.

The time has come and school ended. The boys immediately went out of the classroom and the girls sighed sadly at the reality that they won't be seeing him till tomorrow but the girls found themselves swooning when he said they play a game tomorrow and will the winner a reward. 

(Man, that was so awkward to write down.)

The students left and Ayano found herself alone in the room with Miusagi-san. The teacher smirked.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I was late for classes"

"Exactly"

"You know what they say about naughty students"

"What?"

"You punish them"

"I thought detention is punishment enough"

"Not on my watch"

"Now let's see what you've got" He purred as he suddenly crept a hand up on her leg. She stood up and used her seat as a shield between them. She is not liking on how this will end. 

She stared blankly at him.

"Playing hard to get?"

"No not really"

"Oh come on. I know you like me" He said with a know it all voice.

"No not really"

"Come on now. Drop the act and I'll give a reward instead"

"Look sensei. I am interested at what you have in mind but can we just get over with the punishment so can leave"

"Oh kinky~"

"I don't know what that means but I don't wanna know"

"Then I'll just show you"

Next thing you know it, Ayano found herself pinned to a wall with her sub towering over her. But she shows no signs of fear, just blank.

"You can drop the emotionless act now but I have to admit it makes you look sexy~"

This only made her a confused. What exactly is he doing? But enough of that. She is sure that this what people calls harassment and that you should defend yourself in case this happens. Ayano have been taking supplements for her immune system, her new healthy diet, and her increased strength, she's been aching to know if her newly gained P. E. Power proved to be worth of painstaking practice.

Before she could test them out. A bag was thrown at him and followed by a kick on the face, leaving him with a bleeding nose then he got tackled. I imagined this to much funnier. Well you guys know who it is...except Anju.

Osamu is angrier than usual and looks like he's about to skin him alive. Anju hugging and comforting Ayano from her near traumatic experience (which by the way didn’t traumatize her because nothing happened or she could just taken care the situation herself). Kazuhiko is being dramatic but threatening, well, threats as he is holding a sword (pretty sure that's not a prop) up to Miusagi's neck. Oboro have ritual things with him as he is pouring salt and chanting whatever occult nonsense he’s saying. Akito is holding him down. And strangely, Masayoshi (who smuggles himself in with a poor disguise but somehow he still got in) is on the floor because he tripped on his coat. He is left there in pain.

Ayano stared at them. She asks herself why is there deja vu except this is more severe and violent.

Oh, and Osamu kicked Miusagi's nuts and joins Anju in comforting Ayano, who looks indifferent.

Then they wonder what they should do to punish Miusagi. Osamu suggested to beat him up, Anju is too busy smothering Ayano with his brotherly love (cough*it’s not brotherly*cough), Kazuhiko suggested to throw him in prison, Oboro saying they need to do a ritual because he have an incubus demon within him, Akito saying he needs to be fired, and Masayoshi is too naive to think of anything. They argued as Miusagi keeps saying “I am right here!” Then Anju yells (never get to his bad side) and asks what Ayano wants and she said she won’t file a complaint against him since he learned his lesson (and because Aishi women should be strong and powerful and show no weaknesses since her ancestors showed none).

They are shocked, especially Miusagi. He stared wide eyed at her. He thinks she is on love with him, why would she defend him anyways? And she is so different, so simple and plain but he knows she is firecracker ready to explode. She really is something he doesn't want to let go either. He really and genuinely loves her.

(The reason why he fall in love with her and no longer saw her as a s*x object, though the pervertedness never left T_T) 

But Ayano clears up by saying she just wants to be left alone. Masayoshi also said she show no signs of trauma.

“Are you insane?! He could do this to you again dummy!!!” Osamu yelled.

“A-are you sure about this Aya-chan?” Anju asked, stuttering as he begun to regret letting her choose.

“I can defend myself” she said.

“Well then, this means more extensive training!” Akito said and grabbed her wrist and both ran out the door.

“You can’t just take her away! She just experience a traumatic moment of her life! Oi! Get back here! Oi! Oi!” Male Osana yelled and chased after them.

“No fighting!” Anju calls out and chases after them.

“Unhand Juliet fiend!” Kazuhiko yelled and ran after them.

“Wait for me Aishi-san!” Oboro squealed and ran after them.

“Me too!” Masayoshi said and followed. Then Male! Mida stands and wiped his nose “Me three!” He yells and follows them all outside. 

And it was chaos!

Oh, and Miusagi texted "Its Over" and sends it as he threw a crumpled piece of paper on to a nearby trash bin. The picture have an image of a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was so awkward for me to write...  
> And I was so late because for some reason, the story us taking me a while and school caught up  
> I finishes this first before answering my Tumblr questions. This is rushed, I just finished in the middle of the night. Good night


	9. This is very important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

This is not an update but i would like to redirect your attention on my Tumblr Blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/traditionallymodernartist

It will explain everything.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The cover of the story is the art of Koumi04 in DeviantArt and please go check out my Koumi Senpai's beautiful masterpieces. And don't worry, I asked permission to Koumi Senpai, Senpai if you're reading this; THANK YOU!!!
> 
> And I also posted this on Wattpad.


End file.
